prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Turks and Caicos
Basics The Turks and Caicos Islands, or TCI for short, are a British Overseas Territory consisting of the larger Caicos Islands and smaller Turks Islands, two groups of islands in the Atlantic Ocean and northern West Indies. The Turks and Caicos Islands lie southeast of the Bahamas and north of the island of Hispaniola (Haiti and the Dominican Republic). The islands have a total land area of 430 km2 and around 50,000 inhabitants. Like on many small Caribbean islands there are these two usual providers: * Digicel Turks & Caicos * Flow '''(by Cable & Wireless) Flow is the incumbent provider and Digicel came to the Caribbean 2001-6 to end this monopoly. A third operator called '''Islandcom Wireless '''was acquired by Flow and integrated in its network. Flow is on US frequencies of 850 MHz for 2G and 3G, while Digicel uses European bands of 900 MHz and 1800 MHz for 2G and 2100 MHz for 3G. Both operators have started 4G/LTE started in 2015 and cover most of the islands on 700 MHz (bands 13 and 17). In September 2017 mobile services on the islands were severely damaged by hurricanes Irma and Maria. Both operators sent additional engineers and technical staff to restore services. Temporary transportable cellular towers called Cells on Wheels (COWs) are used to deliver service to areas badly affected. Prices are given in US dollar (US$) and all taxes are included. '''Digicel Turks and Caicos Digicel started in 2003 to challenge the monopoly of Lime that is called now Flow. They reached about 58% market share. Their network is claims to cover 100% of the population: coverage map. 4G/LTE started in 2015 on 700 MHz (band 17) and have covered 94% of population so far. Availability SIM card is US$ 10 in their stores (locator). Be prepared to show a passport for purchase. Top-ups can be made online by credit card without surcharges or by vouchers sold all over the island. Digitel offers CreditU where you can top-up one number by another: dial *128**#. Wait for confirmation and then dial *128*1# to confirm. US$ 0.25 is charged for this service. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default rate is US$ 0.31 per MB. They offer these these 4G/LTE data plans: To activate a data plan dial or to check your data balance on a data plan, dial *135# International roaming Digicel sells their Roam Like You're Home plan at US$ 18.01 valid for 7 days. This service allows Digicel customers travelling to the USA to use data at US$ 0.20 per MB. You will need to connect to AT&T or T-Mobile in the US. To activate Roam like you are Home dial *160# and send. More info * APN: internet.tc * Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/tc/en/mobile.html Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime and rebranded, is the incumbent provider in the Turks and Caicos. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. They've lost many customers to Digicel and retain a 42% share of the market after they acquired Islandcom Wireless. Networks are on par and 4G/LTE has started on 700 MHz (band 17) across Provo, Grand Turk and South Caico. Availability Their SIM card is sold in their stores (locator) and some other places for US$ 10. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. Top-ups can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the islands. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Default rate outside packages is at US$ 0.31 per MB. These data packs are offered: Activate by *129#, check data by *129. All packages except the daily pack will auto-renew. Overuse fee is US$ 0.18 per MB as long as a plan is running. More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: https://discoverflow.co/turks-and-caicos/ Category:Country Category:America Category:11/17 Category:FLOW Category:Digicel